


We'll Be Together

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Courtship, Falling In Love, Gift Giving, M/M, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: How will both prince Merlin and prince Arthur react if their (grand)fathers have arranged a marriage between them for the good of their kingdoms. Will they accept or will they turn against each other?(Based on my youtube serie The Merthurian Legend)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn a YouTube video/series of mine into a fanfic, some things will be slightly altered to fit the fic better.
> 
> This idea had been lingering in my mind for the longest time. You can find it on YouTube under The Merthurian Legend, it has 3 parts. Paste this link for part 1: /watch?v=qDj_N5WF4IM
> 
> Something to know beforehand. In this fic Gaius will be known as Gaius Godwin and he'll be Merlin's grandfather.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_My dearest Gaius,_ **

**_I am delighted to announce the betrothal between my son and your grandson, and by doing so we will create an union between our two kingdoms. I will await your arrival with your grandson within the following week and then we'll discuss matters further._ **

**_Until then,_ **

**_Uther Pendragon._ **

Gaius folds the letter with a smile and put it into the drawer of his desk. Standing up he called in a guard to fetch his grandson. He had some news to share with him.

Merlin poked his head around the door. "You've called for me, grandfather?"

Gaius stood up from his place at his desk. "Ah, Merlin, yes. Come in, I've got something to tell you." He waited until Merlin settled down against the table before he stood up.

"The thing is, Merlin." Gaius cleared his throat. "No, erm. You've heard about Camelot, right?"

"Of course," Merlin answered with a quirked eyebrow. "We went there all the time when I was little." The corner of Merlin's mouth started to quirk up. "Oh my god, what was Prince Prat's name again?"

Gaius swallowed. "Arthur."

"Oh right!" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur. Gosh, he was such a dollophead." After a moment of silence, Merlin frowned. "But why are you bringing this up?"

Gaius wringed his hands together. "We'll… you see…"

Merlin's eyebrows knitted even more together. "Grandad, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this flustered ever since you've started to court Alice."

Gaius swallowed deeply again, trying to avoid Merlin's gaze for the following seconds. "The thing is, I… _we_ , Uther and I, we'll we thought long about a union between our two kingdoms."

Merlin's head lowered, trying to catch where his granddad was going. "Yes, and?"

"Well, we thought the union could be formed through marriage. We thought it best if you would marry Arthur."

"Marry?!" Merlin spluttered. "Marry _Arthur?_ Grandad, what exactly are you trying to say? _"_

Gaius decided to ignore Merlin slightly and continue on. "Uther has shown a certain interest towards you. And we have always known that the house of Godwin and the house of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage."

"But me and Arthur?" Merlin stuttered. "I haven't seen him in, what… ten years or something. Last thing I know of him was his prattish behaviour. Grandad, do you really think that time is now?"

Gaius only nodded his head with a sheepish smile. He knew Merlin would come around. Well, he hoped at least.

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius and Merlin saw the ivory white towers behind the treeline.

"Grandad, do you really think this is still the best idea? Think of the heirs, we're two men!"

"Oh hush Merlin, you and me both know it's possible with your powers."

Merlin scowled.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther stood on the platform in front of the thrones, waiting for his son to arrive. He couldn't muster up the courage these past few days to tell Arthur what exactly he had been planning, he only told him that Gaius Godwin and his grandson would come for a treaty… he hadn't exactly told him what kind of treaty, and now there was no time left. He _had_ to tell him… but how?

Arthur soon strode into the throne room and Uther's throat suddenly felt extremely dry. Damnit, why weren't there servants with goblets around?

Arthur moved up the platform, inclining his head to greet his father. "Father,"

Uther swallowed. "Ah, Arthur. It is an exciting day."

Arthur smiled tight-lipped, eyebrow slightly raised. "Yes, If you say so."

"I hear the prince is something of a beauty."

Arthur turned a bit more to his father, studying him. "A beauty? Really?"

"Oh yes," Uther answered with a smile. Beautiful, charming, witty."

Arthur frowned. "Alright? And what does that -"

Arthur was interrupted by a guard, calling out the arrival of the lords. He quickly turned back to his father. "Father, what exactly are you trying to say?"

Uther eyed Godwin approaching him and turned to face his sons briefly. "You know that Lord Godwin is a serious ally. The strength of such a love match cannot be underestimated."

 _"Love!"_ Arthur hissed.

Uther shook his head. "Well, maybe not love. Think of it as an opponent union."

"You mean marriage?!" Arthur hissed once more.

Uther gave his son a pat on the back. "I knew you would understand." Uther then moved off the platform to his old friend.

"Father –" Arthur began, but it was no use. He saw his father already walking away with open arms towards the entering royal before he could finish his sentence. It left him alone to mumble things to himself.

"Ah, Uther." Gaius said after returning the hug and turned his body halfway and beckoned his grandson. "I'd like you to meet my grandson Merlin."

Merlin came forward and bowed politely.

Uther in the meantime motioned Arthur forward, who came dazedly forward. Still trying to wrap his head around what his father just told him.

"And this is my son, Arthur."

Uther smiled, head moving from Arthur to Merlin. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Then he turned to the room. "Tonight, a feast for our two guests will take place. You are all invited."

A round of cheering and applause then went around. But it seemed to escape the two princes who just stared at each other. Merlin moved closer to Arthur. "We need to talk. _Now_."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin pulled Arthur into an alcove just outside the throne room. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course not! Do you think I'm happy to be pushed into a marriage?"

"Well, you could've done worse." Merlin mused, getting a raised eyebrow back from Arthur. Merlin shook his head. "Never mind. The thing is: we're into this together. Let's make the best of it."

"The best of it?" Arthur coughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not planning to go ahead."

"But your father and –"

"My father be damned."

Merlin's mouth fell a little bit open. "You can't be serious. It's been like this for generations!"

Arthur gave a shrug. "So?"

"So!" Merlin raised his voice slightly. "We don't have a choice."

"Of course we have a choice." Arthur stated matter-of-factly. "And I made mine. I'm not going ahead with this. I want to marry the one I love, and sorry, Merlin, but you're not the one." Arthur took one final look at the other man and then pulled away from the alcove.

Merlin made a deep sigh, leaning against the pillar. How is he ever going to bring this news to his grandfather.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur walked into Morgana's room without knocking and plopped down on a seat, legs wide. "Can you _believe_ my father."

"Hello my dearest Arthur." Morgana said into the mirror's reflection. She had been brushing her hair when the door suddenly opened. She turned around to face him. "What has Uther done now?"

Arthur pressed his hands on his face and then released them quite dramatically with a grand hand gesture. "Oh, haven't you heard? I'm _engaged_."

Morgana raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, engaged, you've heard me, maybe not officially yet, but father wants it. To no other than Merlin, Prince of Godwyn."

"That's… good?" Morgana didn't really know how to reply.

Arthur sat right up. "Good? Good?! It's the worst! I'm going to make him hate me so much, _he_ doesn't even want to marry me anymore and will call off this charade. That way it's not my fault. Yes, that's what I will do."

Morgana chuckled. "It can't be that bad right? You certainly could've gotten worse."

Arthur inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Wah! It's like I don't even know you anymore." He stood up. "If you decide to be on my side again, I'll be at the feast."

Morgana watched him leave with a slight smile. "Bye Arthur, say hello to your betrothed."

Arthur stopped at the door to glare at Morgana before slamming the door close.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur sulked above his goblet. When and why did his life had to be like this?

"Hey,"

Arthur startled, nearly spilling some contents from his goblet. Then he turned to who said something to him and he immediately went back to sulking. "You again."

Merlin smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, me again."

"What do you want?"

"I, err," Merlin swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I just wanted to talk. Wanted to let you see our father and grandfather's side of things."

"There's nothing to see."

Merlin threw his hands up. "Oh my god, you're the worst you know!"

"I know. You done now?"

"Are you not even going to try? At the very least?"

Arthur was about to say something when his father came to stand next to them.

"Ah, there you two are. Trying to get to know each other better, I see?"

"Well one of us is trying," Merlin mumbled under his breath.

Uther placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur is riding out tomorrow with some of his knights for some hunting, you must join them prince Merlin."

"Father!" Arthur said, just as Merlin immediately spluttered. "Oh, I don't know, Sire-"

"Good, it's settled then." Uther said, ignoring both of the men. "They will leave at first light." With that Uther turned around and went back to the feast.

"Look what you've done now!" Arthur accused.

"Me?!" Merlin spit out. "I haven't done anything."

"Well, could you move away now. Not only my night is ruined, my day tomorrow too."

Merlin threw him an angry look. "Like I could go against your father. You know, you're a big dollophead!"

"A what?"

"A dollophead, an idiot, a prat, whatever, pick either one."

Arthur scoffed. "You can't address me like that."

Merlin pulled his shoulders up. "I think I just did. You know, I was at least going to try to see where this would lead up to, but now I see that you haven't changed one bit since we were little. Bye prince prat."

Merlin went away and Arthur rolled his eyes, he was feeling frustrated.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur sat impatiently on his horse. If it were his way he would've had already left, but his father made it quite clear to him late last night that he wasn't about to muck this up or else. His father didn't quite explain the 'or else' part but Arthur could take a guess. Well, he only said _yes sir_ e to be done with it, but he already made his mind up that as soon as he and the knights were behind the treeline, he would give Merlin some hell. Damn the consequences if there are some. Merlin would probably run to his grandfather to whine about how _horrible_ he is treated.

"God, where is that idiot." Arthur mumbled, looking round and growing more and more impatient until his eyes finally fell on the visiting prince. "Hurry up, Merlin!"

Merlin looked up after hearing his name and saw Arthur taking the reigns and turning his horse around. The knights soon followed and Merlin took a sprint to the horse that had been readied for him. By the time he was on it, Arthur and his knights were already over the drawbridge.

Merlin sighed and spurred his horse on, hoping to catch up with the party.

**~oOoOo~**

"Ah, Merlin. So kind of you to join us." Arthur said with a dramatic bow. The knights chuckled.

Merlin just scowled at the lot and threw down his bag by a nearby tree and settling himself against it afterwards.

"Oi, don't be a lazy arse and cook up some breakfast. We're starving here!" Arthur called out from the other side of the grounds.

"Do it yourself, you prat!"

Arthur feigned being hurt, putting a soft hand on his chest and pouted. "Is that any way to treat your future husband?"

"Oh, _shut_ up." Merlin grumbled.

"Come now, Merlin. Don't be like that." Arthur said with another pout. "Why don't you magic us some porridge."

Merlin threw an angry look. "Like I would use it for something like that."

Arthur held his hands up. "Alright." He came closer to Merlin and hunched down next to him. "But seriously, we _are_ hungry and I've heard stories about you cooking often in your own lands, so let us see what you can, eh?" Arthur slapped Merlin's knee and sat backwards when he saw Merlin's fist fly in his directions.

With a hearty laugh his nudged Merlin's shoulder. "You have to do a lot better than that. I _am_ the best knight in the seven realms after all."

"Oh, get off your pedestal." Merlin said, standing up and dusting some sand off his trousers. He walked off to some trees.

"Can you get some firewood if you get back here!" Arthur yelled after him.

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius gave his grandson a sceptical look. He was eating his dinner like his life depended on it. He sat a bit forward, both hands folded under his chin. "It's very hard to work out if you're eating or inhaling that soup."

Merlin swallowed past a spoonful of soup. "I'm starving, I haven't had anything all day. Arthur had me at his beck and call."

"How is he?" Gaius eyed his grandson.

Merlin sighed at the question. "Awful! You know, he treats me like dirt!"

Gaius leaned back with a small frown. "Really? That doesn't really sound like the young man I knew. He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul."

"Well, you must've known a different Arthur as me. Or he must've changed."

"Are you sure you haven't ruffled him in the wrong way?"

"Grandad! I can't believe you. Are you really doubting me? I am the one who's trying, not him. We both don't want this, I know that now, but I'm willing to put on a smiling face because I know how important this treaty, this union, is for you. For our kingdom. Arthur needs to realize that too, but I don't think he will. Frankly, I'm quite done with it."

Gaius nodded. "Give it a little more time, and in the meantime I will talk to Uther."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had been pushing his food around on his plate for the past five minutes. How could he ever tell his father that he didn't want this marriage… marriage to a _stranger_ no less.

He looked up and saw that his father didn't seem to see his distress. He was laughing and joking with Morgana. After a deep sigh out, he cleared his throat. "Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you."

Uther stopped talking and turned to his son, a smile forming. With a clap of both hands he said, "Your proposal, excellent!" He pointed a finger to Arthur. "You must make a fuss, men like that kind of thing. Isn't that right, Morgana?"

Morgana chuckled. "I have no idea, but Arthur I am delighted to hear the news though."

Arthur exhaled loudly. This wasn't the reaction he hoped. "Father, I'm sure he's a wonderful person. But I cannot marry someone I don't love."

Uther's smile dropped, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Uther dabbed his mouth with his napkin and then turned to his son with a steel look. "You can and you will, Arthur."

Arthur looked towards to the only other person in the room, Gwen. Morgana's maidservant. She just gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry father, Morgana. I have to go." Without awaiting their reaction Arthur stood up and walked out of the room.

Arthur plopped down on his bed, arms over his eyes. He had hoped his father would see sense, but alas. How in the living hell would he get out of this now?

Arthur heard his door open, there was no knock so he could guess who had entered. Sitting up he saw his father walk up to him. Arthur sighed and stood up from his bed.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you about Merlin. I realize that this is a delicate situation."

Arthur huffed and sat down on the chest at the foot of his bed. Hands running over his face and through his hair. "There really is nothing delicate about it. I don't love him and I don't want to marry him."

Uther frowned. "I don't have to remind you that lord Godwin is not only a very good friend of mine, but also a longstanding ally of Camelot."

"But father, I really have no feelings for him. Whatsoever!"

With a raised eyebrow, Uther said, "Then I would encourage you to find some." With that Uther turned and walked away.

Arthur just shook his head and puffed out a big breath. To hell with duty.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur had a restless night, his thoughts going round and round, trying to find a way out of this but in the end, he found none. He couldn't abandon Camelot, his birthplace. He wouldn't.

Thought about just getting to know Merlin better had been swirling through his mind, but he was appalled by the idea. That an arranged marriage had worked for his mother and father didn't meant that it would be the same for him.

But still, it gnawed on him.

Arthur skipped breakfast as he couldn't get a bite through his throat. He began wandering the castle, still deep in thought about what to do when he suddenly heard laughing. It came from outside to be exact. His curiosity took the upper hand and Arthur peeked out of the window. He saw some children in a circle and in the middle of that circle stood Merlin. He was performing magic, playing tricks and conjuring butterflies and flowers for the little girl and dragons out of flames for the boys. They were all in awe of Merlin and clapping and cheering when he was done performing his spells. Arthur watched how Merlin took a bow, his smile broad and Arthur got a warm feeling inside of him.

He was caught in surprise when Merlin's eyes suddenly flicked up towards him and he didn't know where to look. Merlin had an amused smile on his lips as he straightened up and tipped his head to Arthur.

Arthur quickly made his way out of there.

**~oOoOo~**

"I saw you. Yesterday."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned around. He found Merlin just a few feet away from him, again an amused smile adorning his lips.

Arthur acted aloof. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Merlin stepped forward, his shoulder lightly brushing Arthur's. "I must've been mistaken." Merlin whispered and walked away; a soft hum of a song could still be heard by Arthur.

Arthur had no idea what was going on. And why was he feeling all warm and fuzzy now?

**~oOoOo~**

Morgana sat down at Arthur's table. "Uther's been on a rampage."

Arthur stood behind the dressing screen, his manservant handing him a dry shirt. "What have you done now, Morgana?"

"Me? You mean you."

Arthur peeked around the screen, pulling his shirt over his head. "Me? I haven't done anything."

"That's the rampage about." Morgana stated, her nails ticking on the tabletop.

Arthur moved to the table, perching against it. "Not you too. I can't just decide to propose to someone I don't know."

"I think you know him better than you do. I also think you _like_ him better than you tell yourself."

Arthur pursed his lips to the side, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh? Well do explain."

Morgana hummed. "Don't think I haven't seen the lingering looks you've been giving each other in the corridors the past week. No, even better. You creeping around the spaces where Merlin is."

"I do not –"

Morgana snickered, cutting Arthur off. "Oh no? What about the library, what about the training grounds? You were _so_ checking him out when he was fighting Leon, and don't deny it."

Arthur knitted his brows, thinking. Now he pertained that thought he indeed was following Merlin the past few days and he wasn't even aware of it. "Oh god," Arthur said as he breathed out and pushed back a chair. Before he sat down he took a look at Morgana who had an entertaining smile and her eyes seemed to glisten.

"Oh god," Arthur said louder and took the seat, letting his head fall on the table. "I'm falling for him, aren't I?"

Morgana hummed and stretched her hand out to pat Arthur on the hair. "Seems that you do, my lovely Arthur."

Arthur raised his head. "But how?!"

Morgana shrugged. "Love works in mysterious ways, Arthur."

"I wouldn't call it love, just yet." Arthur mused.

"Well, it's admiration at the very least."

"I just like how he's with everyone, not a single person is below him."

"Yes, unlike you."

Arthur scowled.

Morgana laughed. "Just saying the truth."

Arthur let his head down on the table again. "What do I do now?"

"Leave that to me. I will arrange everything. The only thing you have to do is to get Merlin to go with you."

"To where?"

Morgana stood up and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You'll find out."


End file.
